change
by BaekXOrange
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, tapi mungkin kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. #Markhyuck#Mark#Haechan#GS


Haechan menatap Mark yang berjalan menjauh darinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sungguh dia masih sangat mencintai pria tersebut tapi kebersamaan sepertinya bukanlah jalan yang tepat untuk keduanya

atau mungkin hal tersebut hanya berlaku untuk Mark?

**#Flashback**

_Haechan, si gadis menggemaskan itu terlihat berguling-guling diatas kasurnya seraya memeluk gulingnya dengan erat sesekali menyembunyikan pipi gembilnya yang memerah, rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya jika akhirnya pria yang disukainya diam-diam baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padanya beberapa jam yang lalu, akhirnya setelah 21 tahun akhirnya Haechan memiliki pacar, setelah ini teman-temannya tak akan bisa mengejeknya, ukh! hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya._

_Pria tersebut bernama Mark, seorang pegawai di sebuah perusahaan yang merupakan pelanggan setia di cafe tempat Haechan bekerja, selama ini Haechan hanya suka memperhatikan pria tersebut diam-diam, tak disangka-sangka ternyata Mark kini menjadi kekasihnya, besok mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk pergi berkencan, Haechan merasa tak sabar untuk menyambut hari esok, ini adalah kencan pertamanya, dengan segera dia bangkit dan membuka lemari, memilah-memilah pakaian apa yang akan digunakanya untuk hari bersejarahnya_

_"hihi.. hari bersejarah? kkk kurasa aku akan gila" kikiknya memikirkan betapa konyolnya dirinya saat ini._

_Haechan sudah siap dengan penampilan manisnya, kini dia menunggu Mark datang menjemputnya, berkali-kali dia menggigit jemarinya karena gugup, hingga suara mobil terdengar berhenti didepan rumahnya, dengan segera dia berlari keluar membuka pintu dan dilihatnya Mark keluar dari mobilnya dan melambai pelan padanya seraya tersenyum pelan_

_'Ya Tuhan! tampan sekali' pikirnya dalam hati_

_"Cantik sekali kekasihku hari ini" ucap Mark seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Haechan_

_"Terima kasih" ucap Haechan pelan, wajahnya sudah merona karena perlakuan manis Mark_

_"Sama-sama cantikku" balas Mark pelan_

_"Jadi kemana kita hari ini?" tanya Mark setelah duduk dibalik kursi kemudi_

_"Hmmm.. aku tidak tau, i-ini kencan pertamaku" Haechan menunduk malu_

_"Hm.. baiklah jika begitu.. aku berencana untuk membawamu ke danau, lalu kita piknik disana setelah itu kita jalan-jalan, bagaimana menurutmu?" Mark menatap Haechan menunggu respon gadis tersebut tentang rencana untuk kencan pertama mereka_

_"Sepertinya menarik, Mari kita berangkat!" ucap Haechan semangat, melihat Haechan yang antusias Mark menjadi gemas, diusaknya pelan rambut halus Haechan_

_"Lets go!"_

_Selama 1 setengah tahun mereka menjalani hubungan, banyak hal yang mereka lalui, perbedaan pendapat sering kali terjadi tapi karena sifat Mark yang cenderung pengalah dan Haechan yang selalu pengertian, mereka selalu bisa melewati setiap masalah yang datang, bahkan banyak teman dari keduanya yang iri dengan hubungan Mark dan Haechan, tapi selama beberapa bulan ini sikap Mark mulai berubah, bukan lagi Mark yang hangat pada Haechan, bukan lagi Mark yang pengalah, bukan Mark yang romantis dan lucu, bukan lagi Mark yang selalu menatap memuja padanya, bukan lagi sosok yang biasanya selalu menjadi rumah bagi Haechan, Mark yang sekarang bersikap dingin, pemarah bahkan cara pendangnya terhadap Haechan berubah, semuanya sangat berbeda, bahkan ketika keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama Haechan merasa jika dia tidak lagi mengenali sosok Mark, semakin lama Haechan merasa asing dengan kekasihnya, mereka menjadi lebih sering bertengkar, Mark mulai bersikap kasar padanya namun Mark juga akan meminta maaf padanya, hal tersebut sudah terlalu sering terjadi, sebenarnya Haechan tau jika Mark saat ini sedang dekat dengan teman sekantornya tapi Mark bilang jika mereka hanya teman, haechan mencoba percaya tapi apakah bisa dibilang hanya berteman jika Mark bahkan membatalkan janji kencan mereka demi menemani gadis tersebut berbelanja? atau meninggalkan Haechan yang sedang sakit sendirian lagi-lagi demi gadis yang dibilang hanya teman? ditanya apa Haechan masih mencintai Mark? maka Haechan akan dengan yakin menjawab jika dia sangat mencintai Pria tersebut, tapi seperti yang sering dikatakan orang jika cinta tak harus memiliki, cinta adalah pengorbanan, maka Haechan juga akan melakukannya, dia mencintai Mark, sangat! tapi apakan pria tersebut bahagia berada disisinya? hubungan keduanya tak lagi sama bukan?_

**#Flashback Off**

Haechan menunduk menatap gelas kopi dalam genggamannya yang dingin, pandangannya buram, matanya masih berkaca hingga akhirnya tetesan itu jatuh, sama seperti kopi hitam yang nikmat diminum selagi hangat tapi tentu tak nikmat lagi ketika mendingin, seperti itulah kisah dari hubungan cinta pertama yang Haechan jalani saat ini.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Mark, dan maaf atas keputusan sepihak dariku" ucapnya pelan memutar-mutar gelang pemberian Mark lalu melepas dan melemparnya kedalam danau, tempat kencan pertama mereka.

"Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku"

** -End-**

Hai~~

hehe aku kembali tapi bawa ff sad end ehehe #bow

ff ini aku terinspirasi dari lagu fav aku akhir2 ini kkk lagu.a ben 180 ituloh..

dah ah! hope u guys enjoy, mon maaf klo bnyak typo yak :v

Orange


End file.
